NightClan's Camp
This is the NightClan Camp. All of the cats of NightClan live here. The camp of NightClan is a glade surrounded by trees, brambles fill in the gaps between trees. The dens of NightClan are made of bramble for protection. There is a fresh-kill pile near the left edge of the camp. Most of the day-to-day operations of the Clan happen here. From Here You Can Go To.... The Sky Tree NightClan's Territory NightClan's Beach NightClan's Training Area Dens Leader's Den Medicine Cat's Den Warrior's Den Apprentice's Den Nursery Elder's Den Roleplay //Refreshed: New format design// Lightfang: * Pads out of the den towards the stream * It's a nice day today. Shame lots of people had to leave to go and train to have a war. Now I've been told to stay here and do nothing. Great. Lightfang 08:13, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: *Bounces next to Lightfang* *Don't worry! You're not alone! I'm stuck in camp too! Sandstone 08:32, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: I'm glad I'm not on my own. Have you made plans for today? * He said, sitting next to her and the stream * Lightfang 08:44, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: Nope! Maybe help around the camp! *Looks around* Sandstone 08:48, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: *yells* ANYONE NEED HELP? Sandstone 09:43, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: *sigh* I'm really really ''bored. I'm going out of camp. Bye Lightfang! Sandstone 09:52, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: Wait! I need some help patrolling the borders, because I'm the only one doing that task.. Do you wanna help me maybe? Lightfang 13:14, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: Sure! Let's go! Sandstone 20:25, February 20, 2019 (UTC) '//Meanwhile//''' Moonstar: Yes, and if your attacker aims for your belly, just- *sees the sky* It's time we take a break. Lets go hunting! Moonstar 22:59, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: *Bounces* Hi Moonstar! Sandstone 06:08, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: Oh hello Birchpaw! We're about to go hunting. Want to come? Moonstar 15:10, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: Yeah sure! Sandstone 20:24, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: Hush! *holds tail up high* *quietly* Birchpaw, go behind that rabbit. Make sure it doesn't escape. I'll pad up to it quietly. If it notices me, make sure it runs into your paws! Moonstar 21:03, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: *crouches behind rabbit* Sandstone 21:06, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: *slowly pads towards it* *pounces* Got it! Let's eat! Moonstar 21:09, February 21, 2019 (UTC) //Back at camp// Birchpaw: *takes rabbit to freshkill pile* Some cat's gonna have a good meal! Sandstone 21:16, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Moonstar: Well Birchpaw go to the nursery and see if any kits or queens are hungry. Moonstar 21:23, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: *enters nursery* Poppyfoot, you want a rabbit? Sandstone 04:47, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: * Sitting alone at the border, staring into the distance, tail swishing * Well. What an exciting life I've got.Lightfang 07:20, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: * In the distance, he sees what he thinks is three large wolves, and he panics because he knows he is not ready to fight them alone. * Oh my god... They're coming this way...a-and they're running pretty fast... And I can't leave the border... Lightfang 07:22, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Lighfang: * calming down * You know what? If I attack them, weaken them so much that they can't continue, I will do the Clan proud. But I might get killed in the process. Lightfang 07:25 February 22, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: I'll help! *bounces next to Lightfang* Sandstone 07:27, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Lightfang: Oh god, thank you. I'll protect you. I think we should aim for their bellies, it's their weak point. * Unsheathes Claws *Lightfang 07:30, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Birchpaw: *unsheaths claws too and crouches* Sandstone 10:34, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Category:NightClan Category:Roleplaying Centers